The invention relates to a head for the dispensing of a product in a liquid form with a relatively viscous consistency, having a particularly compact shape, and also relates to a dispenser comprising this head. This dispenser may be used in various fields of application and may serve for the dispensing of cosmetic products (a lacquer, a deodorant, a hair mousse, a body lotion, a depilatory foam liquid foundation, or a sunscreen lotion) or dermopharmaceutical products (an insect repellant, analgesic or anti-inflammatory product), household products, paints, etc. in the form of liquids, gels, sprays or foams.
As is known the dispenser of the invention comprises a reservoir containing the product, provided with a dispensing valve equipped with an actuating means, such as an actuating stem, and having a longitudinal axis of symmetry; and a dispensing head comprising a movable part, such as a push button provided with a connecting means for causing the movable part to communicate with the valve and to actuate the opening of the letter. This connecting means is capable of acting on the actuating means of the valve. The movable part comprises, moreover, a conduit transversing the connecting means and connecting one end of the actuating means to a dispensing opening provided in the movable part. The head comprises, moreover, a fixed part such as a retaining ring capable of being fixed on the reservoir and provided for holding the movable part in position. The movable and fixed parts are separated by a peripheral cutout and pivotally connected by a hinge zone.
In general, when a valve with an emergent stem is used the connecting means is constituted by a pin joined to the movable part, capable of cooperating with the valve stem.
A dispenser of this kind has been described by the Applicant in FR-A-2 592 004. The dispensing head of this dispenser is obtained in a single piece and comprises a push button provided with the dispensing opening, and connected to a fixing ring in a pivotable manner, by a film hinge.
The Applicant has found that the dispensing head, and consequently the dispenser according to FR-A-2 592 004, is of a relatively great height. Because of this, the storage and packing of this type of dispenser require a great deal of space.
The principal object of the present invention is to improve the dispensers of the kind defined above, by reducing their total volume. Moreover, the invention aims to reduce the quantity of raw material required for the manufacture of the head. Moreover, thanks to the invention, it is possible to obtain dispensing heads with a particularly attractive appearance.
These objects are attained by creating a dispensing head of the above described kind, and by reducing the height of the dispensing head. A particular object of the invention is to obtain as low an implantation of the fixed part of the dispensing head on the reservoir as possible.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a head for the dispensing of a product of a liquid to viscous consistency, intended to be mounted on a reservoir which contains the product and is provided with a dispensing valve and has a longitudinal axis, this head comprising, in particular, a fixed part capable of being fixed on the reservoir, and a movable part, said parts being separated by a peripheral cutout and pivotably connected at a hinge zone; and a connecting means having a free end for causing the movable part to communicate with the valve and to actuate the opening of the valve, this head comprising, moreover, a dispensing opening provided with a central axis. It is characterized in that the cutout is situated substantially between the hinge zone and the fixed part; and in that the hinge zone is situated in a position perpendicular to the longitudinal axis corresponding substantially to the position of the free end along the longitudinal axis.
A second aspect of the present invention provides an improved dispenser for the dispensing of a product of a liquid to viscous consistency, having a longitudinal axis and comprising the dispensing head of the first aspect, mounted on the product reservoir provided with a dispensing valve.
Advantageously, the hinge zone is situated between the opening and the fixed part. In a first preferred embodiment, the cutout has a median portion substantially perpendicular to the axis and two end branches ending on either side of the hinge zone, inclined relative to the median portion, ending on either side of the hinge zone. Thus in a preferred embodiment of the invention, an angle xcex1 is formed between each branch and the median portion of the cutout. The angle xcex1 is typically from 70xc2x0 to 160xc2x0. Preferably, this angle xcex1 is an obtuse angle. By means of this arrangement, the median portion of the cutout is situated on the side of the reservoir at a level lower than the hinge zone.
In a second embodiment the cutout has, along the longitudinal and central axes, a profile comprising a bent portion, the profile decreasing from an end situated in the vicinity of the hinge zone as far as an end on the opposite side to the hinge zone. Thus the cutout has an inclined cross-section, so that the point of this cutout nearest to the reservoir is situated on the side diametrically opposed to the opening, that is to say, at the place where the user is pressing to actuate the valve.
In another embodiment, the cutout has an inclined rectilinear profile along the longitudinal and central axes, the profile decreasing from an end situated in the vicinity of the hinge zone as far as an end on the opposite side to the hinge zone.
The valve that can be used for equipping the dispenser in accordance with the invention is advantageously a conventional depression valve. This valve may be a male valve comprising an emergent actuating stem communicating with the dispensing opening via a connecting pin of the movable part. It is also possible to use a female valve without a stem; in this case, the stem is joined to the movable part in communication with this valve.
The movable part advantageously takes the form of a flattened domed cap, performing the function of a push button capable of actuating the opening of the valve via the stem. The top of the cap is formed, for example, by an inclined plane constituting a bearing surface on which the user places his index finger with a view to effecting the dispensing of a product dose. Advantageously, this push button comprises a conduit for passing the product towards the dispensing opening. This conduit has two segments as extension of one another, respectively defining an axial duct and a radial duct bent relative to one another and forming between them an obtuse angle xcex2. Advantageously, the axial duct of this conduit is formed by a hollow central pin carried by the internal face of the push button capable of being connected to the valve stem. Thus, according to an important aspect of the invention, the central pin has a height along the longitudinal axis, such that its free end is situated substantially at the same level as the hinge zone. When the product to be dispensed is a liquid the dispensing opening may, if required, be provided with a spraying nozzle.
The fixed part is preferably constituted by a cylindrical ring of a low height, advantageously less than 1.5 mm, mounted, for instance, by catch-engagement on the reservoir. This catch-engagement is effected, for example, on a crimped bead of a valve carrier cup surmounting the reservoir. Advantageously, the dispensing valve is fixed in the valve carrier cup, for example also by crimping.
The fixed part carries an extension, for example of a trapezoidal shape, the large base of the trapezium whereof is joined to the fixed part, this extension being turned towards the opposite side to the reservoir. The small base of the trapezium forms, in particular, the pivoting axis of the hinge zone and is advantageously orientated perpendicularly to the axis of the reservoir. The two lateral sides of the trapezium thus converging towards the hinge zone are delimited by two inclined branches of a cutout separating the movable part from the fixed part. The ends of the branches on the opposite side to the hinge zone open out in a median portion of the cutout. This median portion is orientated substantially perpendicularly to the axis of the reservoir, and is situated on the circumference of the movable part. This median portion of the cutout has, in particular, the shape of a circular arc. This cutout allows the movable part to pivot relative to the fixed part round the axis of the hinge zone.
This hinge zone, by means of which the movable part is connected to the fixed part, is preferably situated in a plane passing through the axis of the reservoir and the central axis of the dispensing opening. According to the invention, this hinge zone is situated at a level along the axis of the reservoir corresponding substantially to the level of the connecting means. More particularly, the connecting means is constituted by the valve stem and the pin of the movable part. In particular, the level of the hinge zone is situated exactly at the height of the emergent end of the valve stem. The hinge zone may be constituted by two pivot pins orientated perpendicularly to the axis of the reservoir and carried by the movable part, these pivot pins cooperating with two complementary cylindrical bores carried by the fixed part of the dispensing head. However, the hinge zone is preferably a film hinge formed by a portion of a flexible material of smaller thickness than the rest of the material forming of the movable part.
The dispensing head thus constituted then forms a monobloc assembly (fixed part-movable part and film hinge). From the industrial point of view, this monobloc embodiment permits easy moulding, only requiring low costs for assembling the head on the reservoir.
When the hinge zone is situated substantially at the level of the connecting means, any deformation of the stem is avoided during its actuation, which would risk making it fragile and/or blocking its axial movement.